


Affection

by mitobabe



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, mentions of ranmaru but he does nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitobabe/pseuds/mitobabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>affection (ə-fĕk′shən): noun, 1. a physical way of showing how much you love someone. 2. something Masato is unable to do unless he does calligraphy to spark a flame in his ass.</p><p>RenMasa, a bunch of fluff and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote all of this before taking a nap. And then I wake up and forgot I had this. Enjoy!

Masato wasn't too big on PDA. In fact, he was quite uncomfortable with it. Even walking down the street with Ren, hands clasped together and fingers entwined, made the pianist flustered to no end. And whenever the blond would try to sneak in a kiss on the cheek, Masato pulls back, Ren's lips on the palm of his hands instead.

It was a bit difficult to get used to all the little things Ren did to show his affection for him, even if they were going out for over a year now. As much as Masato wanted to return those favours back to him, he was unable to bring himself to do so.

Whenever he was alone in the dorm; Ren would be out with the others, Ranmaru at the recording studio, Masato would hastily take all his calligraphy material and prepare them. He continued writing out the kanji for "affection", each stroke visibly getting less and less elegant each time, and Masato's hand gripped the brush with such force, he nearly snapped it in half.

He eventually saved one out of the many attempts done, placing it under his notebook on his desk. Taking one last look at the word, he opened the drawer, put the piece of paper inside, and slammed it shut.

Shortly after, Ren entered their room, along with Ranmaru.

 

"So, what were you up to while I was gone?" The blond asked, taking off his shoes and moving them to the side.

"Nothing, really. I was just reading." Masato crossed his arms across his chest, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Ren strode over to where Masato was standing, and grabbed both of his hands. He held them up to his face, inspecting the faint, dark smudges from the calligraphy ink. The blue haired man mentally cursed at himself for not remembering to wash his hands.

"Hmm..." Ren mused, dropping one hand, but remained holding on to the other. "It didn't look like you were reading."

"Whatever I wrote is none of your business." He tugged his hand away from Ren's grasp, but the blond pulled him forward until they were in an embrace.

"Well, I'll just have to wait and see, won't I?" Masato shivered from feeling the warm breath against his ear, and when Ren took a step back, he gave him a glare while the other shot him a wink.

 

* * *

 

Regardless of the two men having bunk beds, they settled on sharing a bed after their relationship began to run smoothly.

Masato's bed was now being shared with Ren (and of course, if the blond acted way out of his league, or if he did something to piss him off, he would be told to go up to his bed and sleep there for the night), and it was an odd thing -- for them to sleep together, but they still made it work.

Ren wrapped an arm around Masato's waist, and bought him closer until his head was resting against his chest. He was always the "small spoon", once again another term he had the blond explain to him since he was unfamiliar with it.

 

"Don't do anything sneaky, Jinguji, I'm quite tired today." Masato muttered, his face half buried into the pillow from underneath his head.

A deep chuckle was heard after the pianist's remark. "I won't. Besides, it's not the weekend yet--" Ren was interrupted by a smack to the arm.

"Good night, Ren." Masato closed his eyes, bringing a hand to gently rub the area where he smacked the older male. Ren's chest tightened at hearing his first name being used by his partner, and he could help the smile that was spreading on his face.

"Sweet dreams, Masa."

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning came, and neither of them had anything to do until after noon, so extra hours of sleep did good to an idol. However, Masato was the opposite of Ren when it came to waking up in the morning, and even if he was so tempted to stay in bed to rest longer, he wanted to get up anyways.

The blue-haired man carefully lifted Ren's toned arm off from around his waist, so he would be free to move around. He let out a yawn, covering his mouth with both hands before stretching out his back, arms, and legs. He ran a hand through his tousled azure locks, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

One thing that Masato rarely got to see when he woke up before Ren, was seeing the other fast asleep. It certainly was a sight to behold; and he wouldn't admit it verbally but, Ren was quite pretty when he was sleeping.

Masato laid back down on the bed, rolling onto his side to face the blond. He scanned up and down his body, taking in the image of him looking peaceful and gorgeous. He didn't know what he was feeling, but looking back at the calligraphy he did last night, there was really no going back.

The strawberry blond hair falling across his face, some of it sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Masato bought a hand up to the side of his temple, brushing back a few strands away to show his features a bit better. A warmth creeped onto his cheeks, inwardly cursing at himself for doing such a thing at this time of day.

One of his features that caught his attention, were Ren's eyelashes. He wasn't kidding when he told him that they seemed feminine, and surprisingly long. He carefully brushed his fingertips along the fine hairs, immediately retracting his hand when he noticed the closed eyelids slightly twitching, afraid that Ren would wake up. Still, he continued to sleep, breathing steadying and undisturbed. Masato leaned in closer to the corner of Ren's mouth, feeling the exhales of breath on his flushed cheeks.

His heart began to pound, surprising himself that he would actually go through with this; being the one to show affection to Ren instead of the other way around. He experimentally pressed his lips to the corner of Ren's, moving back to see if there would be a reaction from the other. There was none. So Masato continued to press small, chaste kisses along his cheek, down to his jawline, and then to his neck.

He remained close to the crook of his neck, taking in the musky scent of the older male, and also listening to his heartbeat. It was a complete contrast to his own, which was practically speeding up each time he planted a kiss on Ren. Masato kissed his neck more than once, moving to his collarbone, and the shoulder next. Ren moved, but he still remained in his slumber.

The pianist let out a sigh of relief, coming back up to meet his face, kissing the tip of his nose. A hand brushed the blond bangs away from his forehead and face. Masato ghosted his lips across the skin, not realizing Ren was now wide awake after the kiss on the nose.

 

 

"Masa."

 

The pianist nearly fell off the edge of the bed upon hearing the raspy voice that came from underneath him.

"I--"

"You don't need to explain. I know."

A pair of hands encircled Masato's waist, and he was face to face with Ren once again. Only this time, he was gazing into those deep blue eyes of his.

"You...?" And he was silenced with a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"Affection." Ren said. Masato, looking dumbfounded, slowly nodded his head at him. The blue-haired man rested his hands on the broad shoulders, returning the favour by pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"I can't believe you... Idiot." A smirk creeped onto his face, and he playfully punched him on the arm.

Ren laughed, bringing him closer until Masato was resting on top of him.

"And go brush your teeth. I can't believe you decided to kiss me everywhere with that nasty morning breath of yours."

"Says the one who kissed me on the mouth first."

"Hey, who said I kissed _you_ on the mouth first?" Ren felt his hair suddenly being tugged at.

"And  _how_ did you figure out where I hid my calligraphy?" Masato said under his breath, blowing into the blond's ear, making him shudder.

He ran a hand up the smaller male's back, until he felt the ends of his hair and toyed with it for a bit.

"Woke up in the middle of the night and assumed it was in your desk." Ren let out a yelp when he felt his earlobe being bit at and his piercing almost coming out.

"Hmm."

"Hey. I love you." Ren laid a hand on Masato's cheek. He brushed his thumb over the tiny beauty mark under his eye. "Love you, too..." The blue haired man mumbled, looking away from the saxophonist's deep gaze.

"No, seriously, brush your damn teeth."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually get to doing a short series with a bunch of domestic drabbles based on these two, but since I'm practically a month away until after school ends (and I graduate, whoop), it won't actually happen until July or so -- If I ever remember. 
> 
> I'm saving a bunch of prompts I found on Tumblr for reference and I will get to writing those soon. -w- Have a good day, everyone!


End file.
